Golden Sun 3: Shifting Destiny
by Unknown-Character
Summary: The world that Isaac is living in is only an illusion, a dream. But what would happened if he were to wake up? What is the real Weyard? Is it more dangerous than the one he knows? Revised once again! IxM, GxJ, etc.
1. Utopia?

**Hey everyone! Unknown-Character here, just so you know, this story has been re-written for about... to be honest I lost count and with the rule of not be able ot reply to reviewers. And there has been some changes in the story and I hope you enjoy it. And advice are welcome.**

**I do not own Golden Sun or Camelot or Nintendo!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_The world of Weyard was in peace once more after the 4 lighthouses has been lit. The 8 heroes went to their separated ways. Isaac and Jenna planned to get married a few months later. Felix went to the Venus tower doing research on the origins of Alchemy. Pier returned to Lemuria and became an Admiral to the Lemuria Navy. Sheba stayed in Vault with Ivan teaching kids how to use and control their psyenergy. Mia went back to Imri to be with her grandparents. While Garet, he became a famous blacksmith._

_But in reality, this world is only an illusion. And Isaac is going to learn this the hard way…

* * *

_

The day before his marriage to Jenna, Isaac was walking in Vault with his djinns to do some shopping. He was given a small list of things to shop, which surprise Isaac because usually it was a long list from her. And I mean reallylong.

"Are you nervous Isaac?" Flint questioned when he popped out of his shoulder

"I don't know…" Isaac mumbled, "sort of… I mean it allhappened so fast."

"Speak up will you!" Bane saidand was droolingas he warped beside Flint

"Stop drooling Bane!" Granite complained and warped on Isaac's head, "you don't want Isaac to smell bad on his big day!"

" I know," Bane replied, "but going to the… jewelry store makes… me hungry!"

"**Mmmm! Jewelry!"** Granite starts to drool drooled

"The reason were going to the store is to get the ring," Vine called, "right Flint?"

But the rest were too busy drooling over rare crystals and stones, especially Bane who's drooling all over the place.

"After this we'll go to the grocery to get some vegetables." Isaac said

"Mmmm! Vegetables." Vine then start to drool.

"Stop drooling Vine!" Quartz called, "your starting to scare me."

"I know I drool a lot Vine," Bane said, "but you drool like you can fill up the entire ocean!"

Isaac smiled at his djinns even though they drooled all over his scarf. And entered the jewelry store to look for theperfect ring.

* * *

While Isaac is shopping with his djinns, Jenna and Mia are deciding what Jenna should wear for tomorrow. 

"Hey Jenna," Mia called, "how's it going?"

"I'm fine Mia," Jenna replied, "I'm glad you're here."

"Can't decide what are you going to wear?"

"Yeah…" Jenna replied, "I don't want to look bad tomorrow."

"Anyway where's Sheba? She said she'd be here by now."

"Sorry I'm late!" Sheba panted

"What happened?"

"I found the perfect gown."

"Let's see." Mia called

Sheba gives Jenna the box. Jenna opened the box carefully, trying not to break anything. She peeked inside the box and she was shocked at how detailed and beautiful the clothes is.

"What do you think?" Sheba questioned

"Its…" Jenna babbled and takes out an elegant white dress with diamonds and stitches of doves are decorated around it

"Whoa Sheba!" Mia shouted, "How much does this cost you?"

"It's beautiful," Jenna called, "you don't have to do this Sheba."

"It's okay," Sheba called, "I get a lot of money being a teacher."

* * *

A few hours later Isaac and his djinns finally finish their chores. 

"Vine," Isaac called to his djinn, "what are you eating?"

"Nothing…" Vine replied with a stem of spinach in his mouth.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Ground said

"I just do!" Vine growled

"At least they have a healthy diet," a familiar voice called behind them, "so how are you doing?"

"Felix," Isaac called, "I'm fine. How about you?"

"Peachy." He returned as he bite a piece of a peach

"Where's your djinns?"

"They're with Garet," Felix said, "he went of to buy some candy."

**"CANDY!"** Isaac's djinns shouted

"Oh no…" Isaac groaned

"We have to go you guys," Felix said, "I don't want my djinns cause trouble."

"Yeah!" Isaac laughed

"5 years," Felix mumbled and started at the sky, "is hard to believe… and every year here is 5 days in the real world… what are you trying to tell us Anthony?"

"Hey Felix! Hurry up!" Isaac shouted at the distance

"Coming!" Felix replied

* * *

When they reached the candy store, they saw the overwhelming djinns trampled Garet with candy canes in their mouths. Then Isaac's djinns jumped out and start slamming Garet and try to get the sack of candies that he is trying to hide. 

"Let me go!" Garet cried, "I can't breathe!"

"Hey djinns!" Felix called to the djinns and whistled

His djinns came to him and Isaac helped Garet standing up.

"You okay?" Isaac called

"I'm fine!" Garet replied with a smile

"Hey Forge!" Flint called

"What's up Flint?" Forge returned

"It's good to see you."

"Yeah!" Forged replied, "How long has it been since we've met?"

"I think two years."

"You're joking!"

The two adepts laughed at the djinns argument. They knew that they are joking around and it always cheers them. Is like having your own comedians.

"We better go!" Felix called to the boys, "unless you want to face my sister's wrath!"

"To be honest I think I have enough of that," Garet grinned, "Come on you guys!"

"I guess you're right." Isaac replied

"You go on ahead," Garet, said to Isaac, "I'm supposed to wait for Ivan and Pier at the docks."

"Okay then see you tomorrow!" Isaac returned

_This is the first time I've seen him happy,_ Felix thought, _is just sad that the world that he is living in here is only an illusion. If I bring him to the real worldit might break his heart. But I'm afraid that he has to return and face the real problem._

"Hey Felix!" Isaac interrupted, "we better go."

"Yes?" Felix snapped back to reality

"Are you okay Felix?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Felix lied, "come… there is no time to waste."


	2. Awaken

**Chapter 1**

The two Venus adepts finally reached Jenna's house. Isaac sighed for relief, knowing that he was on time and rushed towards the door.

_I can't believe it_, Isaac thought,_ it really happened so fast. I felt that it was too soon to do this. Of course I always feel like this. Garet's right. I better stop talking to myself._

"Hey Isaac," Felix interrupted, "I have to tell you something!"

"What is it?" Isaac replied as he opened the door

"I would not open the door if I were you."

"Felix?"

"Listen," Felix paused, "I should have told you about this after the rise of The Golden Sun!"

"You can tell me about this inside," Isaac replied, "the clouds are coming in."

"Wait!"

But it was too late. Isaac opened the door and he didn't believe his eyes. Everyone inside, his parents, Mia, Sheba and Jenna. They all froze like statues and notice they are starting to fade like it was a mirage. His eyes widen with shock and looked back at Felix.

"What's…" he gasped

"This world is only an illusion kid," Felix called as he walked towards him, "your brother cast a spell on you."

"I… I don't… What are you talking about Felix? There must be some mistake?"

"That spell must have made you lost some of your memory."

"What do you mean?" Isaac shouted as everything he see is fading, "What's happening?"

"The spell is breaking because you have passed the test," Felix muttered, "I'll tell you about it later."

Then Felix is starting to fade like everything else. Isaac tried to grabbed him, but he went through like a fog.

"See you in the real Weyard."

"Wait!" Isaac called as the Venus Adept fully disappeared in his eyes, "Felix! Come back here! Come BACK!"

Then he notices that his hand is starting to fade and suddenly fall in the dark abyss.

"What… happening… HELP!"

* * *

Isaac then got up as if he woke up from a nightmare. He notices that he's in a bed and at the same time hearing the rumbling thunder. He looked at his hand, no scars from the battles that he has fought and no djinn. Everything he knew and experience was only a dream. 

"I don't understand," he murmured, "5 years have passed. And yet why do I feel younger…."

"That's because you were sleeping for 5 days." A familiar voice called

"Felix!" Isaac jumped out of the bed, seeing Felix still lying on a nearby couch

"It's okay," another familiar voice called him, "we're here Isaac."

"Jenna…?"

"And don't forget your old buddy." Garet followed

"It can't," he froze, "no! This must be a dream! Yeah... that's it... must be another dream."

"If this is a dream then do you feel this?" Jenna snapped

Jenna slapped Isaac across his face really hard and marked a bright red hand in his cheek.

"Ow!" Isaac whined

_Okay maybe I'm not dreaming,_ he thought, _but if this is real then that means I was living in an illusion. The powers of alchemy, Ivan, Sheba and Piers… and Mia… they are nothing. My djinns, Flint… Vine… Quartz… Granite, Ground, Sap and Bane. Everything is only my imagination._

"No!" he cried, "no! No…"

"Isaac!" a soft voice called him

He looked up and in front of him was a girl. She's about Felix age and has short white hair and sky blue eyes and wears a white shirt with leather armor, a white miniskirt and leather boots. Isaac has this strange feeling that he knows her.

"Isaac," she cried, "do you remember me. Brother?"

"I…"

"Please try to remember," she then hugged Isaac with tears falling off her cheek, "Please…"

"What's your name?" Isaac said suddenly

"Katherine."

"Katherine," Isaac murmured, "sis…?"

Then he remembered...

* * *

He remembered his true memories are coming back to him. His parents died when he was 7 and the only family he has is his older twins. His only family left is his sister Katherine and her twin brother Anthony who has black hair and the same eyes as Katherine. He also remembered when they have to move to a new town called Vale. That's where he met his friends. 

Isaac and Jenna were the best of friends. Most people think that those two like each other but very few know that they are only just friends. Garet was one of them. The two boys became friends because they live in the came neighborhood and go to the same school together. But Garet's other reason why he's friend with Isaac is to hope that he will be friend with Jenna and hope that he can asked her out without getting beaten up. Jenna has been known to be the few girls in the village that is hot. All the boys want to ask her out, but two thing that make her say no. One most of the boys are not her type and two his brother Felix. Felix is always protective to his sister. Ever since his dad went out of town he became the man of the house. Isaac and Felix did get along just fine, knowing that Isaac never makes a move on her, but Garet that's a different story. Felix and Anthony are best friends and Felix has a crush on Katherine. He remeber the constant times he tried to tell her sis that Felix like her, but she always denies it. It was a happy time for him.

* * *

"Sis," Isaac cried finally, "I remember. I'm so glad to see you!" 

"I'm so glad," Katherine cried, "you remembered."

"Please stop crying," Felix interrupted, "you're making me cry too!"

Then Jenna hit Felix in the head, making him realized the stupidity he has done.

"Don't ever do that!" Jenna shouted, "always have to break it when it get serious."

"Damn it…" Felix growled, "That's what happened when you join with Piers too much…."

"Who is Piers?" the two fire Adept asked confusingly

"Someone I've befriended in the dream…." Felix replied and shakes his head

"Katherine," Isaac said, "where's Anthony?"

"He's gone Isaac. Let me tell you what happened kid," Felix called to him, "but you wont like what you are going to hear."

"Please tell me." Isaac said calmly

"All right," he said calmly, "you know that illusion spell that was cast onto us. Anthony did it."

"What?" Isaac questioned, "Anthony did it? Why?"

"He was possessed," Katherine called, "by his dark side."

"Dark… Side?" Isaac replied and then he remembered, "but I thought his dark side was sent to the spirit world. Mom and dad risked their own lives to take away that spirit and it was all in vain. I guess…it… wasn't… enough…" Isaac's eyes are filled with tears once again.

"Isaac," Katherine said, "it's okay. Please don't cry."

"We better go," Jenna muttered, "they need to be alone."

"Right…"

"Wait Felix!" Isaac called, "I have a question. How did you know that I was living in a dream?"

"The spell hit me also," Felix replied, "but it didn't effect me that much and Kat manage to contact me."

"Oh I see," Isaac replied, "so where is he now?"

"I don't know but you need to eat," Katherine said, "I mean you slept 5 days in a row you know."

"I guess you're right," Isaac holds on to his empty stomach, "sis… is it okay if I could eat in the bed?"

"Alright," Katherine replied, "just this once."

"Thanks sis."

* * *

Far away from Vale, was Anthony, he was wearingonly acotton shirt and pants and was getting soaked by the rain,and 4 other people were looking at the town of Vale. 

"He's awake," he sneered, "I should have killed Felix while I got the chance."

"Do you want to kill them Anthony?" the man in the blue hair asked

"No Saturos! not now," Anthony replied, "we have a mission."

"You're no fun," the blonde lady whined

"But sister we have to get the 4 stars," the red hair called

"You talk too much," the muscle man answered, "let's get them!"

"Maybe later Agatio," Anthony replied, "and beside I have this feeling that our paths will cross. Saturos, Menardi, Krast, Agatio. Lets go. The lighthouses are waiting for us."


	3. Legend

**Chapter 2**

That night, while everyone was fast asleep, while Isaac was still awake. After that experience he did not want to sleep for a long time. It was quiet, and all he could hear was a constant drop of water in the sink and play with a coin that he found at the ground.

"I'm bored," he sighed, "I do miss the little guys…" remembering his small and sometimes annoying companions the djinni.

Then he heard something knocking at the window. He could not tell what it is since it is shrouded in the shadows. Only that it is very small and continued knocking.

"What was that? I better go check." He muttered

He grabbed a sword beside him and walked slowly toward the window, hoping it is something that he can beat without his psyenergy. As he move closer to the window….

"Isaac!" the creature called to him "I need your help!"

"It can't be," Isaac paused, "Fl… Flint!"

* * *

The next morning Jenna was the first one that woke up. She notices that Isaac's bed is still tidy. She went to the kitchen and to her surprise a note. She read the note and after a few minutes… 

"Oh no!" Jenna said, "I have to tell everyone. Felix! Garet! Katherine! Wake up! Isaac went out!"

When she reached to their bedroom, a small creature tackled her and made her fell to the ground. The creature is very small and has a very bushy tail. Its eyes are blue and have a red and yellow fur coat.

"Hello Jenna," she called, "my name is Cannon and I'm here to…"

"Who? What are you?" Jenna gasped and crawled away until she was cornered to a wall, "and how did you know my name?"

"She's a Mars djinn Jen," Felix called, "I never realized they are real though..."

"So you have one too!" Garet called. He was holding the Mars djinn Forge with the tip of his fingers.

"Hey! Sis!" Forge smiled

"Hello brother," she called, "what are you doing here?"

"Didn't you remember? Mars sent us here!"

"Mars?" Jenna and Garet questioned

"The Titan of Fire and Heat." Katherine said suddenly as she entered the room in her p.j.'s

"Felix!" another creature called in front of the door. It was just as small as the Mars djinn but it has brown fur, a yellow belly, and have navy blue eyes. Felix was shocked to see the little creature since it sounds and looks familiar.

"Echo...?" Felix stammered, "Is that really you?"

"How did you know my name?" she questioned

"It's a long story," Felix replied and lay out his hands, "so… what brings you here?"

"I was… Aaahhh!"

Suddenly Katherine hugged Echo as if she were a stuff toy (and you don't want to be one when she's your stuff toy)

"So Cute!" she said, "I can hug you all day!"

"Can't… Breath! Help… Felix!" Echo choked

"Kat…" Felix said calmly

"Oh! Sorry!" Katherine giggled and let her go.

"Anyway," Echo said as she gasped for air, "I was sent by Venus, creator of the earth and plants. She told us to help you on your quest."

"What quest?" Garet asked

"The Eclipse Tower is in great danger."

"The shrine of Sol and Luna." Katherine muttered

"So… you know the legend?" Cannon replied

"My mom used to told me as a kid," she said, "it was Anthony's favorite story."

"What is it about?" Jenna said

"The story started…" She closed her eyes

* * *

_Before the world was covered in darkness. But 6 Titans came and give light to the world. Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury created the 4 basic elements Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. Sol and Luna created the Mighty Golden Sun and the Mysterious Silver Moon and creator of life._

_After that the Titans build a Legendary Tower called the Eclipse Tower. Sol and Luna knew that the Sun and the Moon need energy to circulate our world. So they build the tower to recharge the light bearers. These energies are believed to give ultimate power to whoever holds it. No one knows what it looks like but a gate protected this power. Only the 4 element (Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury) stars in the 4 towers can open that gate and each tower has guardians that protect that star. Also said that if the powers were went to the wrong hands the world would end.

* * *

_

"…And that's the story."

"That's pretty cool," Garet said, "no wonder Anthony liked this story."

_That story, _Felix thought, _sounds like another adventure._

"Hey Felix!" Jenna called, "wake up!"

"Oh!" Felix replied, "What?"

"I have to go." Katherine said, as she was packing up.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to stop Anthony," she replied, "if the little guys are right and Anthony's evil side take control of the powers that make the Golden Sun and the Silver Moon then we are in big trouble."

"He's right!" Jenna replied, "I'm coming with you!"

"Jenna," Felix said, "you are not going!"

"But why?"

"Is for your own safety. And beside mom would freak out if she found out…"

"But this is more important," Jenna shouted, "and beside the little creature told me to do it!"

_I'm starting to feel a deja vu here,_ Felix thought_, Why me?_

"If you feel so strongly about this then we should ask." Felix decide to give up, knowing how persistent she can be.

"Me too," Garetcalled, "say, what happened to Isaac?"

"He wenton ahead..." Jenna called out

"I guess Flint gave him the message then." Echo murmured under her breath

But then the djinn disappeared as the door opened. It was the mayor of Vale (Garet's grandpa) and the priest with his disciples.

"Hello Katherine," the mayor called, "why are you all packing up?"

"I told you," the Priest said, "Isaac is awake and their journey must begin."

"The journey?" Katherine asked

"Anthony gave this to me when you first came here," the mayor said, "when Isaac is awake."

"I see…" Katherine tried to hold her tears

The mayor gives Katherine the letter. She read it very carefully. Jenna, Garet and Felix joined in.

_Dear twin sister and little brother,_

_I've written this letter to tell you that my spirit has returned ever since we moved to Vale. I manage to hold it off until that day I wish we shouldn't talk about. Forgive me if I've killed or cast a spell on anyone. But I will try to stop it. But it is important to protect the elemental star before the Great Eclipse. If he gets the power he will destroy the world. I have to give this letter to the mayor for your safety. To help you on your journey I gave you a map and a creature guidebook. But be warned, there are others that are afterthe elemental starstoo and you must journey with extreme caution and I hope that the next time we meet, it will not involve swords or lives._

_Love, Anthony_

"He sent it to me 5 years ago," the Mayor said, "in person."

"And he knew this all along," Katherine said as she goes out of topic, "he should have told me."

"So you knew it all along grandpa?" Garet asked

"Yes," the mayor replied, "all the adults knew this. Anthony told us not to tell you until he can't control it anymore. He doesn't want you all to worry and want you to be happy."

"He shouldn't," Katherine said in a weak voice, "but then that's my brother…."

"I see…" Garet said

"So it's decided," Jenna said happily, "we're going!"

"But we need supplies," Garet shouted, "especially food!"

Felix hit Garet in the face with a pan beside him.

"We'll get the supplies today and go tomorrow."

"Alright!" Garet said, " but was that necessary?" as he rubbed his head.

"You should get serious Garet," Felix replied, "We have to take this-"

Jenna then punched Felix in the stomach and fell to the ground, holding his stomach.

"Look who's talking brother?" Jenna sneered. Garet then hide behind Jenna.

"Thanks Jenna," Garet whimpered

_You have got to be kidding me,_ Katherine thought, _these guys are going to help mesave the world? I wonder where is Isaac is right now? I hope he's okay._

"How… Embarrassing." Katherine murmured with a sweatdrop on the head and was followed by a forced smile, "Why me?"

* * *

Far away in the town of Vale were Isaac and his companion Flint the Venus djinn. As they were walking Isaac was telling his story to Flint. 

"So that's the story," Isaac said to his little companion

"That's really strange," Flint replied, "your story is sort of like what's happening today."

"I guess in a way," he said, "but what's different is that I'm doing this alone."

"Not exactly," Flint said, "I'm here."

Isaac smiled at the little djinn. _He's right,_ Isaac thought_, I have Flint right beside me. I'm really going to miss them. But I have the strange feeling that I'll meet those guys again. Man I have to stop talking to myself! Maybe I should write a diary. I mean Jenna writes one and…_

"Isaac," Flint called, "in front a zombie. Should we run?"

"Let's take him down," he replied, "Quake!"

The psyenergy attack tossed the zombie in the air and destroyed it. He was lucky that Flint gave him the ability to use psyenergy again. But Flint warns there are others that are born with it. He looked at his hands. Then he closed it to a fist and looked at Flint with a convincing smile.

"I still have a long way to go," Isaac said, "Flint. Let's go!"

"I'm ready," Flint replied, "say Isaac. Do you think it's lunch time?"

"We just ate 5 minutes ago," Isaac answered, "and beside aren't you on a diet."

"Very funny," Flint puffed, "and I think you take your diet way too seriously!"


	4. The Wind Oracle

**Chapter 3**

2 week has passed after Isaac left Vale and farther up north was Isaac and his companion Flint and his new djinn partner Granite (he was found a week ago,where he was eating all the pastries in a bakery and it took Flint and Isaac a while to get him out of there and Isaac used up most ofhis coins to pay the damage). They were walking under a valley. Not noticing that they are being watched.

"That's **my** candy Flint!" Granite growled

"You ate **my** half Granite!" Flint returned with the same tone

"I think that's mine," Isaac interrupted, "you two already finished my part!"

"Sorry!" the two djinni replied at their master

"…."

"What's wrong Flint?" Isaac called and notice that awkward silence that Flint has giving

"Shhh!" he barked, "someone's watching us."

"Bandits," Granite sneered, "get ready…"

_Aw man, why now? _Isaac thought

Then 3 bandits jumped down from the sky with a bunch of goblins. The djinns disappeared after the bandits landed. Isaac was ready to take out his sword.

"Hey kid!" One of the dingy bandits called

"I want to pass." Isaac called

"Before you pass," the other bandit called, "you have to do something for us."

"What do you want?" Isaac questioned, he was ready to use his sword.

"We want a battle," the other bandit replied, "if you win you can pass."

"And if I don't?" he then holds on to the sword

"Then you have to give us all your money."

"I don't have any…" Isaac said

Isaac looked up on the cliffs. He notices there were other bandits up there with bows and arrows. _Flint, Granite,_ Isaac thought, _Get ready._

"We got your back." Granite whispered

"Right," Isaac replied quietly, "let's do this."

"So what's going to be kid?" the bandit called to him

"Let's go!" Isaac called out

Then the bandits ordered the goblin to attack that was followed by a hail of arrows. But Isaac's djinn Granite cast a shield that protects him from the arrows. Then he called Flint to push away the goblins as he swings his sword.

"Now it's time for me to end this battle," he shouted, **"RAMSES!"**

The mighty guardian was called forth and it's cause massive earthquakes that cause an avalanche that crushed the goblins and its destructive punch destroyed the valley. The Bandits was very lucky to survive that attack, but was hurt pretty badly.

"Now," Isaac called and knelled down towards them, "will you let me pass?"

"Alright," the bandit panted, "you can pass."

"Thanks!" he pats him in the head

Then a goblin rise from the ground and was about to kill the young Venus Adept, but Isaac didn't even flinch andused Spire to destroy the beast. Then he continues to walk away from the valley and toward the forest.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

"Are you okay you two?" Isaac questioned

"I'm fine." Granite called

"We better get going," Isaac called, "we are behind schedule."

"I'm hungry…" Flint complained

**"Flint!"** both Isaac and Granite called.

Then Isaac's stomach grumbled and the two djinns sweatdrop afterward.

"Flint's right," Granite muttered, "you take your diet too seriously."

"And you cause us to loose all the money we have…." Isaac groaned

"Shut up!" Granite barked

* * *

Meanwhile in the Sea of Poseidon **(AN:I make that up and it's a new world)…** A lost Pirate was wandering in his lifeboat. He was chewing his last beef jerky and was playing it around in his mouth. The sun was shining; no clouds and seagulls were flying above him. He wore a bandana below his blue-green hair and his light brown eyes stared up in the sky wondering when he will reach land. 

"Man," he sighed, "this stinks… Other than I lost **my ship** and **the oars** there's nothing to do…"

But then a small blue creature appeared on his chest. It has a blue body, yellow eyes and belly and has a long tail and at its tip was a crescent shaped moon.

"Why are you complaining?" the creature yawned

"Are you all Mercury djinni as lazy as you Fog?" he asked

"Not all are like me," he replied, " but just let the tides go Piers." Fog yawned again

He smiled back. Then the small Mercury djinn warped his way out, closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Felix, Jenna, Katherine and Garet were walking at a beach, finding a fishing dock.For the last 2 days went out without food and they heard they were selling fish this time of season at the beach. Garet, Jenna and Katherine were groaning since they have big appetites, but Felix hardly ever eat, so all he hear for the last few days are the three begging for food and stomach's whining like a bunch of spoiled brats. 

"So hungry," Garet moaned, "… **hungry**…"

"Stop it," Jenna groaned, "you're making me hungry too…"

"The pain," Garet moaned again, "**the pain**…"

"It's a good thing I don't have any energy to smack you right now Garet…" Katherine barked

"Hey look," Garet pointed at a small crab at the distance, "a crab... **a crab**..."

Everyone looked at what Garet was pointing at. Everyone can tell Garet was about to do something stupid.

"Garet," Jenna called, "I don't think that's-"

But before Jenna could finish it, Garet quickly runs toward the crab and grabbed it with his bare hands. But then the crab fight back with his claws and gripped it on Garet's nose. Garet was running around in circles and start screaming like a girl, as he wouldany other day when he does something painful.

"Too late…" Felix sighed

"Why me?" Jenna muttered, "huh? Where's Kat?"

Felix starts looking around and notices that Katherine disappeared

"Katherine!" Felix called, "Kat?"

"Over here!" Katherine called from the distance

"Felix," Jenna said, "I'll help Garet take out his 'lunch'."

"Alright then," Felix replied, "just be careful."

"Don't worry," Jenna giggled, "how hard can a crab be?"

Felix runs toward Katherine and notices that she is start giving a girl some potions. When he looked at the girl he felt that he know her from somewhere. The girl has short blonde hair and was wearing ragged out clothes that look like she was a slave from a pirate ship. But when she opened her violet eyes, Felix realized who she was.

"Sheba?"

"Must… Imri… stop…!" she groaned, "I must find… master's brother…."

"I don't understand?" Felix said, "but I thought she's only an illusion."

"You saw her in the dream?"

"Yes Kat," Felix replied, "but what does this mean?"

Then they heard a huge explosion from behind, where Garet and Jenna are and are shocked to see a huge smoke behind them. The two were about to enter, until the two Mars Adept emerged from the smoke with black dust all over them.

"What happened back there?" Katherine asked with shock

The two smiled, "Lunch is served!"

"You expect—!"Katherine was paused when he saw a huge crab, about 10 times the size of a normal crab and was cooked to perfection, " There is only one thing to say at a time like this. Is it well done?"


	5. Darkness Rising

**Chapter 4**

Past the forest that they have ventured, Isaac and his 2 djinn set on the white field that was covered with snow and ice and where the blow of the northern wind is at its strongest. A few miles away were Anthony and his followers. While Saturos and Menardi are arguing over the map…

"I'm telling you Imri is that way!" Saturos shouted

"No!" Menardi replied, "It's that way!"

"Stop it," Anthony barked suddenly, "he's here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Who?" Agatio said

"My brother…"

* * *

"Anthony!" Isaac said suddenly 

"Who?" Granite questioned with his mouth full

"His older brother," Flint answered, "what's wrong?"

"He's here."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know," Isaac said calmly, "come on."

Isaac and his djinn started packing their stuff and went off. A few moments later, fireballs start to fall from the sky all of a sudden and Isaac managed to dodge all of them and was surrounded by the thick steam. He pulled out his sword with his right hand and a dagger at his left ready to strike the enemy out of any direction. But then he read a familiar chuckle.

"Anthony!" he called out, "I know you're here. Come out now!"

"Hello Isaac," Anthony replied, "its been a long time."

"Where are you?"

_He sounds different,_ Isaac thought_, I guess the dark side has complete control over his body. I'm too late._

"Over here," Anthony called from behind, "brother."

Isaac looked behind him and saw Anthony, he has short black hair, wearsa shiny gray armourthatcovers his entire body with a black cape and the same skyblueeyes that Katherine has,with his gang as the mist faded. When he looked at the 4 beings that are around him he was surprised.

"It can't be," Isaac murmured, "I thought…"

"So this is your brother?" Agatio asked

"Pathetic." Krast replied

"Anthony," Saturos questioned, "let me challenge him. He looks tough."

"I don't want to fight you," Isaac shouted suddenly, "Saturos."

"How did you-?"

"Let's just say that I had a dream," Isaac growled, "now get out of my way if you want to live."

"Then you have to go though me first," Saturos grinned, "but I doubt that you will."

"I guess I have no choice."

_What is he doing? Isaac is going to get himself killed! I have to stop this!_ Anthony thought_, oh no! My other spirit is fighting back. I better tell Saturos to finish him fast._

"Saturos!" Anthony shouted, "finish him now! We don't have all day."

"Fine." Saturos muttered

"Flint, Granite," Isaac whispered, "get ready."

Saturos took out his sword and attacked him without warning. But Isaac managed to see that and blocked it with his dagger. Isaac then swings his sword but he jumped back. Then Isaac throws the dagger targeted at Saturos head. Saturos knocked it out with his sword and strike Isaac again. Isaac blocked it again. The two swords were locked and were pushed back and forth. Saturos then kneed Isaac in the stomach that caused him to fall down to the ground. But as Saturos was about to finish him, Isaac kicked him between the legs and punched him in the face.

"You brat!" Saturos barked and spat out blood in his mouth

"I knew you were going to do that." Isaac grinned

"I don't believe this," Menardi said, "finish him!"

"Hurry up!"

* * *

In the mind of Anthony a battle is erupting. The good Anthony is trying to get out while the bad one is trying to stop him.

"I won't let you hurt my brother!" the good spirit complained

"Ha!" the evil laughed, "you can't hurt me! It isn't your style Mr. Goody two shoes."

"You know it is not nice to call people names. Especially to your relative."

"Shut up!"

The dark spirit knocked him out unconscious.

"Pathetic." The dark spirit growled

* * *

"Saturos!" Anthony shouted, "Finish him!" 

"Aaahhh!"

Saturos swung his sword to Isaac to push him off then cast fireball. Isaac manages to dodge all, as he gets closer to Saturos. But Saturos cast a Firewall that caused Isaac to stop in his tracks and then Saturos appeared in front of the Firewall and punched him to the air. Saturos then cast Volcano to end his attack. Isaac landed with his feet to the ground with a few burns and bruises.

"Playtime's over," Isaac panted, "get ready to lose."

"You're dead!" Saturos shouted, "Raaahhh!"

Saturos was about to finish him, and then Isaac uses his djinn Flint to cut off Saturos sword in half. Then Saturos cast his strongest fireball, which was blocked by the djinn Granite. _It's time!_ Isaac thought to himself

"Summon Ramese!" Isaac called out.

The mighty spirit caused a lot of damage to Saturos and Isaac used earthquake as a finishing move. Saturos was lying on the ground after that devestating attack.

"Give up?" Isaac panted heavily

"He's good," Krast mumbled, "but not good enough."

"Anthony!" Isaac shouted, "Your bodyguard's down and out! Time for me to…"

"I don't think so!" Saturos called out suddenly

"Saturos!"

"That was a nice move," Saturos grinned, "now it's my turn. Get ready for my signature move. Triple Eruption!"

The attack casts three towers of lava that bind Isaac in one place and the impact cause major damage and his sword melted from the intense heat. He was lying on the ground after that brutal attack with scars and burnsand Saturos was walking toward with his shattered sword.

_I can't move,_ Isaac thought to himself,_ he got me this time. But I can't give up. I can't. Anthony… if you can… help._

"It ends here kid," Saturos said holding his broken sword, "die."

"Negative Charge!" Anthony called suddenly

The dark psyenergy cast a black orb that went past Saturos head and it exploded in front of him, causing him to stop. Saturos looked at him angrily, But Anthony was looking down to the ground.

"What was that for?" Saturos growled

"Leave him," Anthony muttered, "we have more important things to do."

Krast then looked at Anthony seriously. _What's going on?_ She thought_, he sounds different. He's quieter now than usual. I'd better keep an eye on him._

"Alright," Saturos complained, "let's go."

"Anthony," Isaac groaned, "You have to fight it!"

_I'll try,_ Anthony thought to himself as he walked away from his younger brother.

* * *

Meanwhile back to the others, they manage to find the village a few days later and sent Sheba to the nearest inn. Katherine was busy healing her, while the others were eating like crazy in the main floor. 

"This would have… been so good… if my lips… are not in pain…" Garet said with his mouth full

"Ew!" Jenna whined, "You are not suppose to eat with your mouth full you know!"

"I just only hope that we have enough gold to pay the food," Felix took a bite of his peach, "if only we have meet up more monsters and get more gold…"

"Felix," Garet swallowed, "you seem to know the girl we found on the beach."

"Yeah," Felix replied, "she was in that dream when Anthony cast a spell on me along with Isaac."

"But do you think she is the same Sheba in the dream?"

"Possibly," Felix paused, "I mean you guys were there too."

"Maybe…" Jenna replied, "What does it all mean? Do you think that it is possible that the people you meet in the dream, we have a high chance of meeting them?"

"I just hope it isn't true." Felix looked outside the window, remembering the foes and monsters he has to face.

Garet and Jenna stopped eating, wondering what he meant. Then they heard a faint explosion. The three looked at the main door and notice that was a wounded man went in and fell to the ground.

"Pirates," he panted, "pirates are attacking!"

"Pirates?" one man called

"Lets get out of here!" another screamed

"What do we do now?" Jenna asked

"You two go to Katherine and tell her what happened," Felix replied, "and get out of here as soon as possible. I'll handle the pirates."

"But Felix-"

Before Garet was to finish what he was going to say he was gone.

* * *

At the docks, where the pirates invaded… 

"We have to find her mates!" the Captain called, "We'll need it on our destination to take the elemental stars!"

"Aye!" The other pirates called

"Stop right there!" Felix commanded

The pirates looked up on top of the watchtower and saw Felix, showing off with the sun shining beside him and his cape majestically follows the mighty sea breeze.

"I'm warning you," Felix called out once more and pointed at the captain, "get out of here and never come back!"

"Why should we mate?" the Captain growled

"You and what army?" one of the pirates joked

Then Felix 2 djinni, Echo and Iron, warped their way to Felix shoulders. The other pirates started laughing, some are laughing so hard that some started to cry.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?" Felix warned knowing his djinni capabilities, "they are very sensitive."

"Hehe," the captain tried to hold himself, "what are they going to do? Make them throw hairballs at us!"

"Good one Capt.!"

"You asked for it," Felix sighed, "Echo!"

Echo then fused to Felix's sword and then Felix jumped down to the main deck. Now it's time to get serious. The Captain ordered them to attack Felix, but Felix knocked half of them out of the ship with one swing of his sword. The others froze at Felix's power.

"Looks like I have to take things in my own hands," the captain muttered, "time for my true form."

Felix looked up where the captain is and notice that something's wrong the captain start to have this malevolent aura surrounding him. Then he looked at the others as they were jumping off the ship.

"What's going on?" Felix growled, "but I know one thing for sure, he's not human."

"Duh," a familiar voice called, "his body shifting is definitely a sigh that he its not human."

Felix looked back and he couldn't believe that he was seeing, someone he wouldn't expect to see. At that moment he thought he was dreaming again. But he know this is different

"You must be Piers?" Felix called

"And you must be Felix," Pier replied, "my djinni told me to help you on stopping an evil that threaten the world. But I would have never thought we would meet him sooner."

"This is only a bystander," Felix replied, "The one I'm after is way stronger."

The two then looked back at where the captain is and saw that it was a giant Lizard man in disguise with silver armour and was twice the size of a normal Lizard man.

"That is one huge monster," Piers called, "this will take a while…"

"You got that right."

"Rrraaaahhhhh!" the Lizard man roared as he charged toward the two warriors with confident grins in their face.


	6. Reunion Part 1

**Chapter 5**

"Let's take him down!" Piers shouted, "Fog!"

Piers summon his djinn and cause a huge fog to hide from the Mighty Axe of the Lizard. The Lizard man quickly holds his attack and wait for the right moment to strike. But Felix manages to surprise it and tackled at the Lizard man, combined it with his strongest Gaia attack and pushed it out off the ship and crashed at a nearby house.

"That was easy," Piers peeked at the wreckage, "and I though it would be more of a challenge."

"Don't count it out yet," Echo called, "look!"

The Lizard man came up and emerges in immense size and screeched in an almost deafening tone. The two went back to their fighting stances

"It's twice as large as it was before!" Felix growled

"Okay-" Piers muttered, "how do we stop it now?"

"Summon Kirin!" Jenna voice echoed

Then the fiery creature appeared from the sky and strikes the Lizard man and causes some major damage and falls down to the ground again. As soon as the Lizard man was about to strike back at it disappeared. Then he looked back and saw Garet and Jenna.

"It's hard to believe that thing is still standing after that attack," Garet grinned, "Oh what are we going to do?"

"Yeah Garet," Jenna said sarcastically, "looks like this is the end…"

The Lizard man then rushed in toward the two and as soon as it raised his axe, Garet casts Fireballs and Jenna used her Fumes at the Lizard man. The combination of the attack destroyed the Lizard man.

"Boo ya!" Garet cheered

"What the-" Piers called, "how did they do that? Where did that fire thing come from?"

"It's called a summon," Felix replied, "its when you set a djinn in battle and summon powerful creatures, attack your enemies with great force and increase our psyenergy ten folds."

"You guys can do that?" Piers asked his small companion

"Not now Piers," Fog yawned, "I need to get some sleep…"

"Why me?" Piers mumbled

"Hey Felix!" Jenna called, "who's your new friend?"

"It's a long story…" Felix muttered, "say where's Katherine and Sheba?"

"Over here," Katherine called and behind her was Sheba, wearing the clothes that Felix remembered at his dream, "don't be shy. You're among friends."

Sheba was still hiding behind her and then he notice Piers, who jumped down from the ship.

"You-" Sheba called, "you saved me from the pirates."

"Hey I remember you," Piers replied, "you were that girl from that pirate ship. Your name's Sheba right?" _And the reason why those stinking pirates take down my ship._

"Yeah," Sheba replied, "thank you."

"Are you okay?" Felix called from above

"You must be Felix," Sheba asked, "Katherine told me about you."

"Yeah…"

"But what bugs me is that you know my name?" Sheba asked, "is it because you can read minds too?"

_This day keeps on getting stranger by the second.

* * *

_

"It's been 5 days Granite," Flint said, "I wonder what is he dreaming?"

"Maybe he's…"

"Don't say it!" Flint shouted, "You got to have faith!"

"Sorry," Granite mumbled, "is just that…"

"How is he?" a girl called from the kitchen.

The girl was about Isaac's age; she has long blue/green hair and gentle green eyes. She wore a blue/white priestess robe and on her shoulder was her djinn Fizz.

"He's fine," Granite replied, "and thanks for letting us stay at your house."

"It was nothing!" Fizz, called with a bowl filled with water on her head

"Flint," Granite muttered, "don't tell me she's still mad at you."

"What are you—?" then Flint froze when he saw Fizz glared at him

"I told you to gave her the cookie…."

"Stay out of this…." Flint replied with embarrassment

The two Venus djinn moved back and let the girl check Isaac. She checks his pulse at his arm and neck, check his temperature by putting her hand on his forehead. She notices he was breathing quietly. Then she uses her Ply to heal the burns he got from the battle. Then she put a wet towel on top of Isaac's forehead.

"That should do it." She muttered and sighed with relief

Then Isaac's eyes opened slowly. He tried to move but he couldn't. The first thing he saw was her face. His eyes widen with shock.

"Who… Mi—" he was paused by the pain he felt when he tried to stand up, "…where…?"

"Try to get some rest." she replied and tucks him in

"But…"

"No buts," she replied quietly, "just stay there."

Isaac nodded slowly and she went off to the kitchen. Then he felt something in his chest. He looked down and it was his two djinni.

"How are you feeling?" Flint asked

"I'm fine," Isaac replied, "where-?"

"We're in Mia's house." Granite called

"Mia..."

"She's the one who told you to stay here," Flint replied, "what's wrong Isaac?"

_Mia_, Isaac thought, _how come that name sound so familiar? Is it possible that… no way! She can't be the same one. Even though she looked exactly… she does looked like Mia in my dream! But how…_

"By the way I didn't get your name?" Mia said suddenly at the kitchen

"Isaac…" He answered

"Isaac," she mumbled, "how come that name sound so familiar?"

Isaac looked up at the ceiling and was wondering what the others are doing. He can tell that they are trying to find him and Anthony. Then he smells something smoothing in the air. He can tell that Mia is making some hot tea with some special herbs and spices and went back to sleep.

* * *

Isaac woke up the next day and he notice that Mia was sleeping at a chair, holding her staff tightly. He was able to move, and looked at his scars. They were all gone. 

_She really reminds me of Mia,_ Isaac thought and looked at her, _I should have realized how beautiful she is with all of the things we've been though. What am I saying here Isaac? Snap out of it kid! She is just a friend, a good friend..._

Then after battling himself for a few minutes, he gets out of the bed and he decides to make a little breakfast for Mia and the djinni. Isaac tip toe his way to the kitchen and check the pantry. He found a couple of eggs and some vegetables.

"Too bad there isn't any meat," he muttered, "oh well."

He cut some tomatoes, bell peppers, onions and some spinach and cut it up to make it look like parsley. He heat up the oven and start scrambling the eggs. He put in the vegetables and the aroma wakens Mia up. She looked in the kitchen and saw Isaac cooking. As she was about to stands up, she accidentally dropped her staff.

"Oh Mia!" Isaac startled, sorry if I…"

"It's okay," she smiled, "what smells so good?"

"A little breakfast," Isaac replied, "say where are the djinni?"

"I have no clue."

Isaac then put in the eggs and the djinni jumped from their beds and started running toward the kitchen. Mia went to the dining table and stared at Isaac, where he was trying his best not to step on the little creatures. When Isaac finished his omelette he gave a little to the djinni and gave a piece to Mia.

"Sorry if there isn't any meat Mia." Isaac said

"It's okay," she replied and takes a bite, "whoa! This egg is good!"

"Not bad for a boy?" he joked

"This is amazing," her mouth was almost full, "I never have food this good."

Isaac smiled and ate some of the eggs also. He notices that the djinni was arguing over the last cookie. Granite gave up on the cookie, but Fizz and Flint keep on arguing and Sleet was trying to stop them. Then they heard someone knocking at the door.

"Who could that be?" Fizz asked curiously

"Must be Ivan," Mia said, "I'll get it."

"Ivan?" Isaac muttered, _could it be the same Ivan in my dream?_

"Say Mia," a boy asked, "where's the patient?"

"He's in the kitchen making some breakfast," Mia replied, "So did you bring the bread? And his name is Isaac."

When Isaac saw Ivan entered in, he couldn't believe his eyes. Short blonde hair, violet eyes and small in size. Especially his clothes are the same.

"Say you look familiar," Ivan called to Isaac, "have we met before?"

"I don't think so," Isaac lied, "uh… nice to meet you Ivan."

"Same here Isaac," he replied, "I see you have djinn too."

"Yeah he has two Venus djinni," Mia replied, "why don't you show your djinn?"

"Okay," Ivan replied, "come out Gust."

Then a small white/violet creature appeared with small wings and round light violet eyes was floating around Ivan and was then hovered around the cupboards.

"Why is it hovering over there?" Isaac asked

"I think he found the rest of the cookies," Ivan called to Mia

"Cookies!" the other djinni called

"Uh oh!" Isaac and Mia said in unison

"Wait," Ivan paused for a moment, "did I said cookie?"

The three looked where Gust was floating and notice that the cupboard was opened and then looked down at the floor and saw that they finished all of it and they all went to sleep afterwards.

"When did you guys get them?" Isaac asked

"A week ago," Mia answered, "why?"

"I got them as the same time too," Ivan replied, "but the question is now why did they come to us?"

"They didn't tell you?"

"When they came in our door they were asking for food," Mia replied, "why?"

"I better tell you about it." Isaac sighed heavily

"Tell us what?" the two replied in unison

"It's hard to explain," Isaac replied, "and it will take a while. But to make it short, we are destine to save the world by the four Titans of Alchemy."

The two were shocked when Isaac said those words. Isaac knew this was going to happen.

"I know it's hard to believe but…" Isaac realized he has to tell them everything, "a week and few days ago…."

A few minutes later….

"And that's my story," Isaac sighed heavily and looked down at the floor with shame, "I understand if you don't—!" but he was paused by Mia's warm hands

"Isaac," Mia asked, "what you told us… is it all true? I mean if your brother is after the—."

"Every word…" Isaac replied

"Do you think we should report this to the king?" Mia asked

"You believe me?"

"I believe you," Ivan smiled, "and beside I can read your mind like the one in the dream that you have."

"Ivan!" Mia hit him in the head, "you know you are not allowed to do that!"

"That… was unexpected…."

"I only wish I have his reflexes…" Ivan moaned, "but I don't think it is not best to ask him."

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Is just that one time, I read his mind saying that he wants to take the Mercury Star and use it to take over something. But when I was trying to read his mind, it was all a blur... ad if he can block it."

"You know something Ivan," Mia said, "I think you're right about Alex. Maybe I shouldn't be too close to him…."

_I guess she still have feelings for him_ "Alex…." Isaac muttered to himself and look outside the window, "what is it that you are trying to tell me Anthony?"


	7. Reunion Part 2

**Chapter 6**

"My king!"

"What is it now," he called, "can't you see I'm busy!"

"Your 'guests' are here my kin—"

"Bring them in," he scolded, _they have failed me for the last time!_

As soon as the king's servant opened the door and let the pirates in, he glared at them with his emerald eyes and cast Blizzard at them and froze them alive before they could even talk.

"Call Artic," the king said in a cold tone, "I want these men out of my castle."

"Yes sir," the servant replied, "Master Alex."

Alex then looked at the clear sky at his castle and then looked down at the great city of Imri **(A/N: I know its not Imil but Imri is a town I made up and that's that!)**.

_I deserve to rule this world_, he thought, _I WILL rule this world. And I wont let anyone or anything stop me from reaching it!

* * *

_

Meanwhile in the ocean, Felix and his team were at Piers' new ship, which was rewarded by the villagers, and are now heading toward Imri. Felix was lying on his bed, wondering the things that have happened… he never thought he would meet Sheba and Piers and the djinni. Then he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Felix asked

"It's me," Sheba's voice answered, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Felix answered then saw Sheba looking a little worried, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She replied, "is just… I want to thank you for saving me…."

Sheba paused for a moment and stared at Felix. Then she turned around quietly.

"Anthony is giving you a message," Sheba said calmly, "a message from the Wise One."

"Sheba?" Felix looked at her confusingly

"Like in the dream I can read minds too," Sheba continued, "and don't tell the others about this but… The dark Anthony cast that spell as a test by The Wise One and you passed it. Now you must use all your experience in the dream and in this world to face a greater one."

"The Wise One was the one who introduce Alchemy to us in the dream," Felix explains, "why is he doing this to me? But hold on, Anthony cast that spell because the Wise One want to test me, why is that? Why didn't he do it by himself? I mean it…."

"Time will tell Felix," she said, "and don't worry… Anthony will return to us."

"Thanks Sheba," he forced a smile, "but you haven't—."

Sheba then looked back, "to face your ultimate foe and beyond that lies your destiny."

Then Sheba closed the door and then Felix looked up at the ceiling.

_My destiny…

* * *

_

The next day Mia wake up early and notice that the boys were fast asleep with their djinn sleeping in their shoulders. She went outside and felt the cool wind in her face. She saw the sun was just rising and heard people in the street opening their stores. She looked back at her house and saw Isaac, wrapped around in her blanket.

"How could you be standing there in a cold day like this?" Isaac asked as he shivers in the cold

"In Imri, this is considered to be warm." She replied, "anyway I better go get some foods, since we ate it all yesterday."

"Can I come?"

"Sure," Mia answered, "just dress warmly, we'll be out all morning."

"But how about Ivan?"

"He needs the rest anyway." Mia replied as she looked at the tired Jupiter adept

* * *

"I'm telling you Imri is that way!" Saturos shouted 

"You're wrong!" Menardi shouted back, "Imri is that way!"

"I think we should turn back." Agatio suggested

"No Agatio!" the others shouted back

"But—!"

"No buts!"

"You know," Karst mumbled, "we should have asked for directions."

"Stay out of this!" the two shouted back at Karst

"Look!" Agatio called, "a person!"

"Let's shoot him!" Menardi sneered

"Wait," Anthony called, "we should ask where we should go."

"But Anthony—" Agatio called

"This man might know where Imri is," Anthony replied, "By the looks of the clothes he is a merchant."

"Finally!" Karst moaned, "Someone finally listened to me!"

"Let's go."

* * *

A few minutes later…

"Tell me where Imri is now," Saturos commanded, "or else I'll shove this sword to your mouth!"

Saturos was pointing his sword at the merchant and was getting mad.

"Don't hurt me," the merchant pleaded, "Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me please!"

"Great idea Anthony," Menardi growled, "'lets ask him to find Imri.' All we get is Saturos going berserk because we can't find a stupid town!"

"What else are we suppose to do?" Anthony shouted back

"We could ask the man nicely." Karst interrupted

"But you guys," Agatio called, "the town's—"

"Note to self," Karst called out, "never let Saturos do the talking."

Then they looked back at Saturos who was ready to kill the merchant, So Agatio, Felix and Menardi tackled Saturos and hold him from the ground.

"Let me go!" Saturos shouted, "I was about to get the location of the town!"

"Oh shut up!" Menardi smacked Saturos in the head and knocked him out.

"Wha—" the Merchant muttered, "what's going on?"

"Sir," Karst asked, "could you tell us the location of Imri?"

Then the merchant pointed behind Karst. She looked back and was shocked that the town was behind them the entire time.

"It was behind us the entire time?"

"I was trying to tell you guys," Agatio said, "but you wouldn't listen."


	8. Calm before the Storm

**Chapter 7**

Isaac and Mia went to the market and to Isaac's surprise when he saw the marketplace. It reminds him of the great city Tolbi. He never knew that a cold place like this could have so many people and supplies in one place.

"You said that you live in a small town Isaac," Mia said, "so better stay beside me. I don't want you to get lost. And watch out for pick pockets."

"What's a what?"

"They are thieves that steal things from people's pockets."

"Well I don't have pockets." Isaac joked

"So you have nothing to worry about." She followed

Then Mia grabbed Isaac's hand; Isaac blushed when he touched Mia's hand; and went off.

* * *

The two first went to the bakery. They were buying all sorts of breads and pastries. Isaac was looking for strudels and Mia went to the cashier. 

"Morning Mia," the cashier said, "I see you are buying more than usual."

"Well I have a friend that has a big appetite." Mia answered

"I see…" she muttered, "is that him over there?" she pointed at Isaac

"No," Mia replied, "He's another friend."

"More like your boyfriend."

Mia's face turned red.

"He's not my boyfriend," she said calmly, "of course he's a boy and a friend but not a boyfriend."

"Whatever." She grinned

"Hey Mia!" Isaac called, "I found some strudels!"

"How much is that?"

"You know what, it's on the house." The cashier said

"Thanks!" Isaac already has some at his mouth.

* * *

_Where could he be?_ Jenna thought 

"Jenna," Garet asked, "why are we looking at inns when we should be looking for Felix and the others?"

Jenna and Garet were looking for the others after they got separated from the group in the docks, and Jenna thinking they would be near here since he heard Piers that he is getting some fish for dinner. They were standing at an inn where a lot of sailors are.

"I got this feeling that the others will be there."

"I don't know about this Jenna…" Garet said nervously, "This inn looks like for sailors."

"They could be here? I mean Piers' a sailor."

"I don't know…"

"Chicken?"

"Alright let's go."

* * *

_5 minutes later…_

**"Run!"** Garet shouted

"You really have to punch that guy?" Jenna complained

"He was making fun of my hair!"

The two jolted out off the inn and was chased by sailors and pirates, who were carrying axes and chains. They run halfway across the harbour and cause some damage to the fisherman, which make them mad and followed the mob of sailors (with rods and nets). The two manage to get away in an alley, but Jenna sprained an ankle on the way. So Garet was carrying her half the way. After that Garet saw Jenna was blushing, which cause him to blush and the two to look at opposite direction.

"How's your leg?" Garet muttered still looking away

"It still hurts," she replied shyly, "we should go to the doctor."

"Yeah… we should. Thanks for the save."

"It was nothing…"

* * *

At the armoury, Felix was looking for weapons, since his last weapon broke from attacking a rat and Pier was looking for boots. Felix told Sheba and Katherine to find more information about the location of the Mercury tower and return to the ship with Jenna and Garet. Felix was feeling a little uneasy since Jenna was with Garet. But Piers told him not to worry. 

"Aye, What would you like sir?" the owner called out in an Irish accent

"I'm looking for axes that are strong and durable." Felix said

"Do they sell boot's around here?" Pier followed

"Aye yes we sell boots here, and we have the finest axes in all the north sir."

"What's that?" Felix called

His eye got attracted to a shiny axe, with a brown handle and a shiny yellow gem on top of the handle. The blade was very wide, ideal for cutting though shields and thick shells.

"Aye, the Titan axes, a fine blade isn't it?"

"Yes… how much is it?"

"Aye, 10,5070 coins, and that's for sale."

"That's insane!" Felix replied angrily

"How about 6 Goblin fangs for that?" Piers called suddenly

"Alright," the owner smiled, "it's a…"

"Thieves!" an old woman shouted far across the street, "Thieves! Thieves!"

"Thank you!" Piers tossed the fangs to the owner and grabbed the axe and followed Felix.

The two rushed outside and saw that there was a big fight. When he looked closely at who's battling, he couldn't believe it. It was Saturos and Menardi against 10 soldiers.

_Saturos and Menardi? _Felix thought, _what are they doing here? Wait a minute. Could what Sheba's saying…_

"Return the sword now," the soldiers called, "or else we'll take it by force."

"Is that a treat?" Saturos growled

"Return it now or else!" the soldiers commanded again

"A tough guy eh?" Menardi replied, "Let me handle this."

"Let me test this sword first," Saturos answered, "you're going to regret saying that to me little man."

"Stop!" Felix shouted, "I suggest you listen!"

"What are you doing?" Piers whispered, "are you sure you want to handle this?"

"The soldiers don't stand a chance against him," Felix whispered back, "also can you get everyone out of here."

"Right," Piers replied and gave him the Titan Axe, "but how—"

"Improvise," Felix grinned, "if you want a fight, then fight me first!"

"A good Samaritan," Saturos joked, "I suggest you get out of here. This has nothing to do with you."

"Just return the sword and leave." Felix said calmly

"No," Saturos replied, "I like your axe. Why don't we fight for it? I promise it'll be a fair fight. The winner keeps both blades."

Felix nodded and raises his Axe to his fighting form. Saturos did the same thing. Just before the two were about to attack…

"Pirates!" Piers lied, "Pirates are attacking at the docks!"

"Pirates?" one of the soldiers called

"Bandits!" another person shouted, "pirates and bandits are attacking the gates!"

"What?" Piers muttered, then he saw a huge smoke from the south._ Didn't expect that to happen._

"Sir," the soldier called, "that's where the main gate is."

"Everyone!" the other soldier called, "get inside now!"

The people start to panic and start to run to the nearest shelter and the soldiers run towards the gates.

"Looks like we'll settle this another time," Saturos called and lay down his sword, "later!"

"Wait Saturos!" Felix called, but he and Menardi disappeared in the heavy mob and were now looking for Piers.

"Over here!" Felix heard Piers voice

"Piers?" Felix couldn't see him, "Where are you?"

"Down here…" Piers moaned

Felix looked down and saw Piers flat on the ground and he was stepping at his back. The crowd trampled him when they heard the news about the siege at the gates.

"Thanks for not stepping at the head," Piers moaned, "ow! My foot!"

"That was a great idea Piers," Felix gives him a hand, "but how did you know there are bandits coming here?"

"I don't," Piers moaned, " and that's the part I'm worried about… We better help the soldiers."

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle of Imri was King Alex, looking at the dark cloud far from the mountains. His long light blue hair sways lightly at the gust. A soldier enters. 

"Sir," the soldier said, "Sheba was discovered in the streets today."

"Did you catch her?"

"No… they disappeared after she was seen sir."

"What do you mean by them?"

"It seems that she's not alone," the soldiers replied, "and they seem to be strong warriors and…"

"Then go find them," Alex replied coldly, "I want only Sheba! Kill the rest."

"Yes sir," the soldier left.

"So the Wind Oracle is in Imri…" Alex muttered, "so Queen Hanna found out about my plan," he grinned, "no matter, the power of the Eclipse tower shall be release and I shall create a world with my image. Perfection."

Then another soldier entered.

"What now?" Alex called

"Sir," he called, "the Priestess Mia is out with another man."

"What?" Alex glared, "who?"

"I don't know, but…"

"Don't worry," Alex replied, "I'll handle this."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Positive."

"Yes sir."


End file.
